Secret Owls
by ariel's atlantica
Summary: Hermione Granger has a secret admirer...and she is one too. He happens to be in a forbidden house, but that won't stop them from communicating.


_**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** I'm back! Yes, ariel's atlantica does it again. I've been out of the game for quite a while now, but I think I've got my legs back. I got the idea for the writing of this fic in letters like this from a different fic on a different site. I like the way that author did theirs. Hmmm...I think that's it. ENJOY & REVIEW!_

_**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with it. Also, I don't know J.K. Rowling._

_**SUMMARY: **Hermione Granger has a secret admirer...and she is one too. He happens to be in a forbidden house, but that won't stop them from communicating.  
_

* * *

**Secret Owls**

Hermione Granger sat in her dormitory one night, lost in thought while the rest of the girls in her dormitory slept. Moonlight slipping in through her window gently lit her face and a soft breeze danced across her face (as per usual on cool autumn nights such as this one). A lot had been on her mind in the past couple of weeks, baffling her and impairing her ability to work and study (which she simply couldn't have).

Now, ordinarily Hermione would turn to Harry and Ron for advice (on non-academic matters anyway), and even Ginny might serve as a confidant for her every now and then. But this particular topic was so hard to discuss she wouldn't slip a word to anyone (plus, she shared a dormitory with Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil). Unable to resist the urge any longer, she quickly found a piece of parchment and a quill and went down to the Gryffindor common room to write a letter…

* * *

Dear Draco,

Before you ball this letter up, just take a minute to skim it. I honestly believe all this quarrelling and unrest between us – especially at a time like this – is unnecessary. I know you're against us as Gryffindors, but can you candidly say with a straight face that you want to follow in your father's footsteps? You may not even have a Master to serve for much longer, and you know who I'm referring to. I just think it's imperative for us to stick together as witches and wizards (no matter what our blood may be). Write back if you'd like to call a truce.

Hermione Granger

* * *

Dear Hermione, 

I hope this doesn't come as too much of a shock to you, but I'm beginning to see your side of the story. I bet you could probably visualize a cunning and evil smirk on my face, but I've made up my mind to take it easy on you Mudbloods Muggle-borns and Muggle-lovers Gryffindors. Hehe, sorry for that. Anyway, I'm not smirking or snarling, and I look forward to hearing from you again.

Oh, and could you not let people know we're owling each other? It might not go over well with our friends (and everyone else in this school). I'd appreciate it; I'll send this with a school owl, so people won't get suspicious of my owl flying over to your table.

Yours Sincerely,  
Draco Malfoy

* * *

Dear Draco,

I was very pleased to receive your reply this morning. I half expected you to tear the letter into little pieces – then again, I didn't really know what to expect. But, that's beside the point. I'm being quite careful about these letters; it turns out Harry and Ron are even more against your house and Voldemort's (yes, I can say his name) side than usual. I dunno what's gotten into them.

Anyway, I'm keeping these letters very much to myself. I'm also keeping my attitude toward Slytherin the same, so don't worry; I won't blow our correspondence.

I would ask to meet you somewhere tomorrow night, but I don't want to risk getting on Filch's bad side. Hope to hear from you soon.

Yours,  
Hermione

* * *

Hermione,

Sounds like you're way ahead of me! You've always been a bright one, haven't you? I've always liked that about you, but of course I wasn't about to admit it before now.

I'd be happy to meet you; can't you just steal Potter's Invisibility Cloak? Yes, all of Slytherin knows about the damn thing by now. Oh well, I guess he wouldn't like that too much would he? That's all right; I'll just look for your next owl.

Draco

* * *

Draco,

I don't feel comfortable taking from Harry. Besides, you know how he is; what if he discovers some mystery he needs to get to the library after hours to solve and finds the cloak isn't in his trunk? No, I think we're better off just owling each other for now.

I've managed to decrease Harry and Ron's enmity toward your house, but not by very much. I still don't think they're ready to know about us. I mean...you know, us owling each other...I'm blushing now, just so you know.

Hermione

* * *

Hermione,

Well, well, look who's stuttering and blushing. I never knew Hermione Granger to be coy. I must say, I'm flattered to be the object of your affections. Of course, I might just be jumping to conclusions...

I'm also glad to hear that those prats Gryffindor friends of yours are warming up their shoulders to Slytherin. We deserve all the admiration in the school. I'm joking of course (hehe), but I _am_ pleased to hear that the rancor is beginning to cease. I expect to hear from you again soon.

Draco

* * *

Draco,

Who said anything about you being the object of my affections? So I was stuttering; that doesn't prove a thing. Also, I think you need to be a little nicer to my friends, particularly Harry and Ron. They're only human, and your father was an arse a git evil a Death Eater. Just give them time to come around.

Oh, and if you'd like help writing Snape's essay, let me know. I can give you some information you might find useful. You don't have to meet me anywhere, you can just ask in your next owl. Let me know if people start getting suspicious about my letters too. We can't have that, now can we? Especially that despicable Pansy Parkinson. How a hag like that is in your circle of friends is beyond me. Not trying to be mean to you of course darling Draco.

Hermione

* * *

Hermione,

Now look who's insulting who's friends! For your information, Pansy is not despicable; she's quite vile middling charming. Actually, she's not charming at all to your lot, but that doesn't matter. I would talk to her about it, but I don't think I can do that without giving myself away.

This time I _am_ smirking (but in a good way), as I do believe you called me darling, which proves my earlier point; you _fancy_ me. Admit it.

Draco

* * *

Draco,

You'll never get me to confess anything, never! I made a mistake, my quill must've slipped.

All right fine, I've had you on my mind for a long time which is why I owled you in the first place. Happy now? Sheesh.

By the way, I've decided we can meet after all. The Room of Requirement should provide a nice spot for us...and we can always think up Invisibility Cloaks to return to our dormitories (at least I think we can). What do you say? We'll have to make it late, so how about 12:30, tomorrow? Let me know by return owl.

Hermione

* * *

Hermione,

See, was that so hard Miss Granger? After all, it isn't healthy to keep your feelings bottled up inside you.

As to tomorrow night, as you know I've got Potions homework to work on, but I can make a post in the library until it closes. You'd be surprised how hard Snape grades even our essays. Would you like to give me some assistance? We could sneak up to the Room of Requirement after that. See you tomorrow evening, I hope.

Your crush (hehe),  
Draco

* * *

So Draco went to the library the next evening to work on his Potions essay. Hermione found him in the most secluded corner, so they'd have privacy while they worked. Hermione was a bit bossy and Draco was acting a bit ADD, but not too long after the two got together they made a pretty good couple.

That night in the Room of Requirement, Hermione met Draco at the door. They found everything they needed for their meeting (which wasn't much); candle light, nice cushioned chairs, Butterbeer, and each other. Eventually their two chairs transformed into one couch, and Hermione laid in Draco's arms as they divulged more and more about themselves to each other.

"I'll send you an owl tomorrow Hermione," Draco said whispered as he watched Hermione climb through the portrait hole into the Gryffindor common room.

"I'll look forward to it, Draco." She gave him a soft and swift kiss on the lips, then closed the portrait hole behind her.

* * *

Hermione,

I must say, last night was great (and we didn't even really do anything, haha). You're quite pleasurable company. Just so you know, I'd like to give you the privilege of calling yourself my girlfriend (there I go being big-headed again). Oh well, you get my point. Come to my dormitory this weekend; Quidditch practice is cancelled for Friday night and all of my comrades are visiting their folks for the weekend. I'll be waiting. smirk

Your new beau (I hope),  
Draco

* * *

Draco,

I would be honored to be your girlfriend, and being arrogant isn't a crime (although coming from you it does get annoying. It may end up being somewhat of a long-distance relationship, but I think it'd be nice all the same. This isn't the best time to be associating with someone like you (in Slytherin), but I'm willing to take a risk.

I can't wait until the day we can be out in the open, instead of owling each other in secret everyday. Dark Side and Good Side are clashing more and more, and soon it'll boil over and chaos will ensue. The only question is whether we're all ready for it.

I'll meet you in your dormitory, but I've got to come after hours; just to make sure no one that matters sees me. See you then. smile

Your new girlfriend,

Hermione

**THE END**


End file.
